


A Day In The Lab

by Erin_Knightly_Tetch



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cute, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Knightly_Tetch/pseuds/Erin_Knightly_Tetch
Summary: A short drabble about Monty Corndog aka the Professor and Cadet Sunny ~





	A Day In The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> I write mainly for the animated segment/animated versions of the Aquabats. Cadet Sunny is my Aquabats OC. She works in the lab/is the assistant to the Professor ~

It had been a fairly decent day, nothing too crazy or insane. Which was par the norm when working and being assistant to the Professor. You always had to prepare for a roller coaster. Cadet Sunny had just checked in on her friend and hero. Monty was asleep in his computer chair, slumped over his work table. Half eaten subway buffalo chicken sandwich, his second bag of chips and a large blueberry slurpee were near him. His notes were open but he was using a soft cover text book as a pillow. She had grabbed a blanket from the medical area and covered him with it. Grabbing the mop from one of the closets, she decided to mop and clean up the main entrance. It had just been her and Monty for a long time. Sometimes she went to assist the Aquabats but she hated being away from the Professor for too long and the Professor worried about her getting hurt since she didn't have an actual power that can help her in self defense. Prince Adam and Catboy came to visit periodically, sometimes Chainsaw was with them too. But it was mainly her and the Professor. 

Sunny went about her chore list for the day. After mopping the front entrance, she ran to make some tea and put on a pot of coffee just in case. She checked on the hot chocolate and snack situation in the pantry. The wires in the third lab had gotten tangled again and she set to work untangling them. Her favorite task was cooking for the Professor and set to work making meals for the next couple of days. She promised the Aquabats she'd try to make his meals healthy as possible. After prepping meals, Sunny decided to surprise Monty with freshly baked double double chocolate chocolate chip cookies. During all of the noise of the pots and pans and the mixer going, the Professor had awoken from his nap and went to check on his assistant. When he entered the open kitchen, her Lil Bat logo apron was covered in flour and sugar and she was putting in the chocolate chips into the mixing bowl. 

"Oh!" Sunny nearly dropped her spatula, "Professor! I didn't see you there", she giggled happily.

"Did you remember to pre-heat the oven?" He offered with a small smile, going over to check it just in case. He adjusted the oven's temp just in case too. He liked his cookies a little crispy on the bottom. 

"After the incident with the Creme Brulee me and Adam tried to make, yes", Sunny commented, taking her dirty dishes over to the sink to soak. 

With her back to him, the Professor snuck over towards the mixing bowl, pretending to take out his yellow oven mitts that matched his usual gloves with the checkered pattern. He grabbed a spoon as well and quickly dipped it into the mixing bowl. Sunny turned back around to catch him eating the cookie dough. "MONTY!" She remarked, rushing over to smack him with an oven mitt. "You know better! They have to cook first!"

"Oh sure you let the commander sneak your peanut butter fudge before you bake it!" The Professor grinned at her, rushing away of reach, adjusting his glasses to wipe away a tear from his eyes as he laughed. 

Sunny's face got really red, "Professor, you know that's different! Cookie dough raw is really really really bad for you!"

"That sounds more like Ricky than you, Sunny", the Professor smiled at her coyly, "Can't I just have one more scoop? Please? _For Science?_" He smoothed out his beard and gave her the puppy dog eyes, clasping his gloved hands together. He knew this worked better for the Commander than him but sometimes it really didn't hurt to try.

Sunny conceded after a second or so, her shoulders slacking, "Okay, fine, one more scoop. For science", she put her hands on her hips. 

"Thank you!", the Professor grabbed the mixing bowl and took off with it.

"AH!" Sunny gave a scandalized gasp, "PROFESSOR! UNHAND MY MIXING BOWL!" 

She gave chase after him but neither were really that fast to begin with, the Professor just had a few seconds head start. However, Sunny's detailing mopping of the floor of the lab was too good and both went flying as they reached the main lounge area. The Professor forwent the mixing bowl to catch Sunny as she fell into him. They both went sprawling together onto the rug where a bunch of squishy arm chairs were sitting in a semi-circle formation. Sunny, ignoring her own ebbing pain, sat up on her knees and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Professor, are you okay?" She asked, looking worried. 

"I'll be alright. Nothing a cup of tea can't fix", the Professor answered. 

She helped him to his feet and they carefully approached the mixing bowl. Sunny picked it up, happy none of it had really fallen out. She went back to the kitchen, the Professor at her heels. He stayed on the other side of the island counter, waiting patiently as she put the cookie dough on the sheet pans and into the oven. The Professor put his hands in his lab coat and told her he was going to go back to tinkering with the Lil Bat roomba side kick for her to help her clean the lab a little more easily so she wouldn't have to worry about moping so much. 

When the cookies were done, Sunny promptly put about four on a small plate and poured a cup of tea. She took the tea and cookies down the hall to the professor. He was wearing his blanket like a cape to stay comfortable as he worked. She giggled at him and set down his snack on the work table. The Professor gave her a pet on the head and offered her the tea since he had his blueberry slurpee from earlier. She sat quietly watching him work when the phone across the room rang. 

"Sunny, if you'd please", The Professor smiled, looking over his glasses at her.

Sunny nodded and hopped her stool to answer it.

"Professor Monty Corndog's lab, this is Sun---COMMANDER! HI!", She paused giggling, "Tell Crash and Ricky I said hi, Commander", she went quiet, "Yeah, he's awake. Okay. Come on over guys, you can sleep here", she paused again, "Yes, don't worry Commander. I made plenty of food. See you guys in a bit", she giggled again and got off the phone. 

The Professor had been watching her out of the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself. Sunny left the room, telling the Professor she had beds to make up and see to Jimmy's charging station. The Professor messed his own hair. They rarely had stay overs these days but was glad to have a full house. He knew Sunny tended to get antsy when it was just the two of them. And seeing her face light up when the Aquabats were in the area was priceless at best. He picked up a cookie off the plate she had brought him and happily munched on it.

_So good._

The cookies were gone by the time she came back to tell him the Aquabats were here. Though that was evident as she had the Commander and Ricky in tow behind her. The Professor dusted the crumbs off his tie and shirt, leaving his blanket behind on the table to come and talk to the bats and sit down for whatever meal that Sunny had prepared for them.


End file.
